


Show Up For Me

by minusmelle



Series: Earn Me [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Seth welcome to the story buddy, foul language too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: it's halloween and dean wants to party.





	

“You want me to go to a Halloween party?”

Roman kept asking Dean that as he watched him get undressed in his bedroom. Dean had on the tightest black and white calvin klein briefs Roman could find, and it did very well at exposing Dean's arousal. It was almost their two year anniversary soon, with Roman showering Dean with gifts his younger mate was forced to accept despite Dean telling him no all the time.

“I don’t just want you to go to a Halloween party. I want you to go there with me... like a couple?” Dean said as his tank top came off his shoulders and was tossed onto the floor. “It's downtown, in the meatpacking district at my friend's house. His name is Seth. He's sweet. Plus, he keeps wanting to meet the guy who I constantly talk about but he never sees. All you have to do is show up… in costume with me and meet my friends.”

Dean took off his socks, then crawled into Roman's bed, over to him. He sat in his lap, with Roman’s hands automatically going around him like clockwork. Dean gave his beard a soft kiss but stopped when he noticed how stiff Roman had gotten. Dean knew what it meant when Roman froze up like this, it happened all the time when this conversation was brought up. He'd ask Roman to go somewhere or do something that was more public and Roman would freeze, uncomfortable with telling Dean no. Dean sighed, taking himself from Roman’s lap to the other side of the bed.

“You know what? Don't go. Just forget it,” Huffed the personal assistant as he got under the covers and closed his eyes.

“Dean, you know I'd go if I could. I would go and show you off like crazy but I can’t. As soon as anyone with a camera sees me there, the tabloids will be all over it.” Roman came closer to his lover, and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He heard Dean sigh, as he gave into his touch. “I know you want me to be there for you and I do it's just that…”

“It's just that you're a coward,” Dean mumbled sadly.

“What? Dean, that's not exactly fair..”

“You are Ro.” Dean said as he turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes, “You don't wanna go because going means that you show the world a part of yourself you don't want them to see. Going means living in the truth that _you're gay_ and you have a boyfriend.” Roman was silent as Dean told him off, apart of Dean felt bad for doing this to him but it was almost two years with them now. He was tired of hiding, living a lie. He wanted, no he needed something more. “Just once Ro, I just wish you would… show up for me. Like I do you. Day and night I'm there whenever you need me to be. I just wish you were too.” Dean didn’t say anything else as he turned back around and went to sleep.

And for the first time in two years he slept, without the comfort of Roman surrounding him.

* * *

 

The next day was intense. Not only did Roman give Dean the silent treatment all morning but he even refused morning sex, lying to Dean and telling him he had work to take care of. He left before Dean, and spent 2 extra hours at the office in the morning than he had too, just to get away from his significant other. Dean didn't want this separation between them, in fact he absolutely hated it but he didn't regret telling Roman how it made him feel.

Still, he had hopes that Roman would let it go by noon, when he slipped off his blazer so Roman could get enticed by his arms, which were looking great today if he said so himself. He opened Roman’s office door, to find his man doing a bunch of paperwork. Dean walked over to him, and placed a file on his desk just to get his attention. “Hey you, the Banks file is done, I was just gonna head out to lunch.. do you want anything?”

“Uh no that will be all thank you,” is all Roman said back.

He didn't even look at Dean.  
Not once.

Dean was starting to believe that maybe he hurt Roman more than he realized originally. He didn't mean that he wanted to force him out or anything he just.. wanted a show of public affection once and awhile… but maybe it was too much to ask.

“Okay, I'll be back in an hour, I.. love you.” Dean said cautiously looking at Roman while beginning to walk away. He was afraid that Roman wouldn't say it back, maybe after 2 years Dean damaged them beyond return?

_“I love you too.”_

Roman told him, taking his eyes off papers to give Dean a first glance. Dean was by the door, a smile on his face as he held it half open. Roman found himself a half smile, that didn't meet his eyes. He gave Dean a nod, and in that moment Dean’s heart was lighter than it once was. He loved him, even in the bad moments and that love was everything he's ever wanted.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

By 6, Dean was in his office again, ready to go home for the night and change for the party. He had his stuff all packed up, waiting for Roman to finish but a finish looked nowhere in sight for the CEO who was doused in a mountain of paperwork and budgets.

“Babe, come on just finish that tomorrow, I'll help you. I don't want to leave for the party without you seeing me in my very tight batman costume.” Dean walked over to Roman's desk, and took the pen out of his hand. Roman sighed, then looked up at Dean who had tossed his own coat and briefcase on the floor, then got in Roman's lap, slowly lowering himself onto his clothed dick. “I want your cum in me before I go to the party,” Dean whispered in Roman's ear, as his lower half grinded slowly over his erection. Roman grunted, but stilled his hips, so Dean could stop getting him so excited.

“I need to finish this, I'm sorry. I hope you have fun at the party,” He all but pushed Dean until Dean slid off of his lap. The younger man was growing angry with each breath. This whole day has been the cold shoulder from a man he loved and Dean hated it.

“So let me get this straight, I want you to come to one party with me, just _one_ where you for once you acknowledge that you fuck me on the regular, and I tell you what you already know about yourself then you shut me out the whole day, and bury yourself in work that doesn't need to be finished until next month. I should know, I am your FUCKING assistant after all," Dean blew out a frustrated breath and with it he picked up his coat and briefcase, “You're a piece of work Roman. A fucking piece of work. Good fucking night with you and your papers because after the party I'm going home and by home I mean my apartment not yours.”

Roman watched Dean walk out in anger without giving him a chance to respond. As soon as Dean was out of sight Roman slammed his hands down on his desk, then hit his head against it, over and over. “Fuck me.” Roman said to himself, before doing the one thing he knew he wouldn't disappoint anyone in…

Work.

* * *

 

“DEAN!” His friend shouted as the door opened in front of him. Dean hugged his friend Seth tightly, before walking in with Sami in tow. He and Seth knew each other for awhile now, after meeting while working at the Helmsley corporation together. Seth was in the most ridiculous get up, a sexy harry potter which Dean had to admit was pretty cool. “Oh my god Dean it's been so long, look at you, aren't you a sight for sore eyes now a days. I see your facebook posts and instagram photos all the time, you're getting ripped while getting fucked by a hot guy? Color me jealous.”

Dean gulped then blushed as he was complimented. It was true, Roman and him worked out together and occasionally Dean would sneak photos of him with Roman's foot in the background or maybe his hand. Nothing too serious. He took off his mask and fluffed his hair, and at the same time Seth watched him, biting his lip, it was subtle but not so much because Dean caught him staring. “Where is this hottie anyway? I thought you were bringing him tonight?”

“Uh he's busy, work stuff. But I brought my friend Sami who is cute and… single.” Dean turned Seth towards Sami who was in a very old get up. Seth didn't quite get what he was supposed to be but he shrugged anyway because he was really cute. “Hmm, he's no Dean Ambrose but he's cute, let me see if I can work my way into his tighty whiteys.” Seth winked at Dean then went to talk to Sami who seemed shy at first but eventually they looked like they were in heated conversation.

After about an hour, Seth's entire apartment was full of people. They were socializing, some were dancing, and then there was Dean who was in the corner with a drink in his hand, staring out into the sea of hot people in costumes. Dean didn't want to admit it, but he missed Roman. He knew he was probably pissed at him for telling him off yet again but he still missed his touch, his kiss… just him. Ugh. When did he become one of those relationship people who couldn’t go without their boyfriends for a day?

_When he met Roman._

Ugh. He hated that he knew the answer.

Dean looked in the corner to see Seth and Sami making out on the couch while everyone else was drinking and smoking heavily. He drowned out yet another cup of Seth's strong party mix, and then went to go get some more from the kitchen. Dean was planning on filling it up to the top just to get completely drunk when…

“Mind if I have some as well?”

Dean stopped scooping up the punch once he heard the familiar voice. No way. It couldn't be… him. It just… couldn't be. Dean slowly turned around and fuck… there he saw him. Roman. In a dress shirt, tie, slacks and thick black glasses. Dean started to smile but then his almost drunk brain remembered he was supposed to be mad at him. “Ro.. what are you doing he-?”

Before Dean could finish his sentence Roman was pulling on his arm and taking Dean down the hall towards a room. He opened the first one he could find, which wasn't a room at all, actually it was a bathroom. But it would have to do. “You were right, Dean.” Roman said as he turned on the light and locked the door. “You are right about everything. I don't show up for you. I never do. You've been with me through a lot and all I do is hide. I don't want to have to do that. Not with you. I'm in love with you, you know that. But, my parents and my heritage don't allow me to live my truth right now. I wanna be that guy who can show you off to the world, on social media, magazines, tabloids, etc. but, as the head of this company I can’t. But I didn't factor in just how much that might hurt you.” Roman cupped Dean’s face slowly, then caressed his clean shaven jaw, “I won't allow you to live a lie for me anymore. If you want out, Dean for you I'll let you go. I promise, I will. I'd do anything for you.”

Dean saw his big brown eyes through his glasses and could see his soul. This was a man who fought against who he was for the sake of family and now he was there, showing up to a house party without a costume just so he could prove to Dean he loved him. Dean smiled at him, then pulled him in closer so that there was barely any space between them. “I'm with you, until you're ready. Because I love you too. No matter if you're out, or not. Always.” he saw Roman smile at him, right before he pulled Dean into a hug. Dean giggled against him, hugging Roman's neck gently as he grabbed his waist… then his ass. Dean gasped when he grabbed at it, and pressed him into Seth’s sink.

“You better stop, we're in someone else's bathroom right now you filthy man.” Dean teased, pushing him away.

“Well you did say you wanted my come in you before the party, but you never said anything about during it?” He pulled Dean back into him by his belt, then grabbed at his ass again, “Besides when will I ever get a chance to fuck batman in a bathroom again?” Roman slapped his ass, and it made Dean moan out with a smile. He turned Dean around and bent him over the sink, slowly unzipping his costume.

“This would be so much better if you were wearing a costume too,” Dean whispered as he turned his head to look back at his boyfriend.

“Who said I'm not?” Roman turned Dean around fully and picked him up, then pushed him hard against the wall. The stuff in the bathroom shook as they laughed and chaste kisses were found on each other's lips. “Unbutton my shirt,” Roman demanded, as he held all of Dean's weight against the wall.

Dean nodded at him, before slowly he undressed him. The buttons came flying open only to reveal a superman shirt underneath his other one. Dean immediately started to laugh as he just now realized why Roman was wearing those thick glasses.

The fucker was Clark Kent as Superman.

_A genius idea._

“You ass, you went as Clark Kent to throw me off,” Dean chuckled while punching his chest playfully.

“Only a little… but I'll tell you what, my town car is waiting downstairs for me. How about we get in, you get naked in the back seat, and ride me, and show me how a real superhero takes dick.”

“Mmm.” Dean nodded, with a kiss to his lips, “You know I love riding superman..” He laughed while jumping down. Roman fixed his zipper on his costume and then they kissed slowly before Dean pulled away, “But does Superman liked getting fucked by Batman too?” He asked teasingly.

“There's a first time for everything.” Roman said back, as he followed Dean out, holding hands. No one in the house saw or cared that they left and for the first time in a long time, that weight Roman carried around on his shoulders felt… that much lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have one more flashback scene planned before I get back to the main story and end it, I just gotta know are there any moments that are your favorites so far?


End file.
